greenery rain
by kanon indie
Summary: AU. A withdrawn pianist, a runaway soul, and the ongoing storm. OkiKagu


**Inspired by Kashiwa Daisuke's **_**Greenery Rain**_

* * *

June 27

.

.

He was 18 when he first met her.

It was a bleak Thursday afternoon, with rain thundering down on his roof. He'd just gotten off the phone with his manager telling him the event he was to participate in was cancelled due to the unexpected storm. Relief washed over him since he didn't feel up to performing today.

He lied down on his sofa and listened to the ceaseless pitter patter of the rain on his windows, lulling him to sleep. He was about to close his eyes when he was jolted awake by a sudden thud in the room next to him, followed by the scrambling of feet.

Irritation immediately flooded his body, angered by whoever interrupted his nap. Standing up abruptly, he walked towards the adjacent room armed with nothing else but a worn out baseball bat. He glanced at the opened window and eyed the trail of large puddles leading to a closet used for storage. Swiftly sliding open the closet door, Sougo was half expecting some masked felon, but was taken back when he met wide azure eyes staring back at him in surprise. He swung the bat, hard.

* * *

"Hey you jerk! You'd better take responsibility if my shoulder's busted!"

Sougo snorted, "Says the girl trespassing into my house."

"Not my fault you left the window unlocked," the girl shot back at him, rubbing her already bruising shoulder. He eyed her warily, taking note of her unusually bright colored hair. 'Vermillion' he thought, 'who the hell has vermillion hair?'

"It's natural you know," she states as she focuses her blue eyes on him, as if she'd known what he was thinking. The two of them were seated in his living room, facing one another. He gave her an irritated look, wondering why the hell this was happening to him. The girl across from him looked no older than 16 and very much out of place. A foreigner, he deduced.

"Listen miss trespasser, you've got 2 minutes to leave before I call the cops on you. Hurry it up or else my generosity won't last," he says as he gestures to the front door. When she doesn't show any sign of getting up, he walks over to her and waves a hand in her face. "Oi, brat. Did you hear me? Or can't you understa-"was all he managed to voice out when she suddenly grabbed the front of his dress shirt towards her.

"Like hell will I go back out there! What the hell are you thinking?! Sending a girl back out into that hell hole is sadistic you stupid bastard!" She fixes him a glare before pushing him back and seats herself back down onto the sofa, arms crossed in defiance.

Sougo sighed before rubbing his temples. This was getting tiring and all he wanted to do was take a long, well-deserved nap. He cracked his eyes open to look at the girl when he noticed her shaking, obviously cold from getting soaked by the storm. She was inappropriately dressed for the weather, he mused, as he scrutinized her choice of clothing. Clad in only a burgundy shaded cheongsam and black combat boots, it was a surprise she hadn't frozen to death yet.

"Oi, China." Ignoring the sour look she gave him he continued, "Only an idiot would be stupid enough to take a stroll out there in this weather. I'm only guessing you have more sensibility than that so what're you doing here?"

"None of your damn business," she muttered between clenched teeth. Rolling his eyes at her answer he quickly grabbed a towel from his bathroom and threw it over her head. When she glanced up at him in surprise his face was devoid of any emotion.

"I'd rather not have a frozen corpse in my living room," was all he said.

* * *

Why he let her stay was a complete mystery to him. The storm outside had calmed down quite a bit but the rain showed no sign of letting up. He was in his kitchen now, slaving away to make food for both him and his hungry uninvited guest.

"The TV's not working!"

Sougo fought the urge to throw the knife he was currently holding into her head. The girl had done nothing but complain to him for the past 20 minutes. Rubbing his temples, he regretted not throwing her out the second he saw her.

"Quit your bitching you ugly cow," he called out to her. He wasn't all that surprised when a remote came whizzing past his head, hitting the wall behind him.

Blazing blue met annoyed crimson as they faced one another in a heated stare-down.

"What did you just call me huh?! You stupid ugly monkey!"

"Shut it you brainless sea bass! Want me to throw you out?!" He barked back, pointing the knife at her face. Sougo could feel another headache coming.

They glowered at one another until the stench of something burning made its way to their nostrils. Sougo whirled around and was dismayed to see the vegetables he was sautéing burnt to a crisp. The girl behind him merely scrunched up her nose.

"That stinks. Do you expect me to eat crap like that?"

Sometimes Sougo was amazed at how much self-control he had.

* * *

Although the rain gave signs of clearing up, it began to pour down harder instead, as if the heavens were mocking Sougo for his predicament. He sighed for the umpteenth time as he sat himself down at the dining table. Across from him sat the cause of his oncoming migraine, clad in one of the shirts he slept in.

"Seconds," came her annoying voice, as she held out her bowl to him expectantly.

He scowled at her and shoved his portion of food towards her seat.

"You eat like a mountain gorilla," he grumbled as he watched her scarf up his half-finished meal. His remark earned him a glare which he ignored.

"You're a pretty decent cook for a monkey," she piped up after finishing. He merely shot her a look and stared out of the window besides the table, watching tiny water droplets stick to the foggy glass.

It'd been quite a while since Sougo had company over his house and he wasn't accustomed to another presence within his residence. The place was usually empty, save for the friends that came over to check on him sometimes.

"Once the rain lets up and your clothes dry get the hell out of here," he said to her as he stood up and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Small footfalls followed after him. Turning around he gave her an annoyed look that said 'what now'.

"Is it . . . is it alright if I stay here for a while?" Sougo raised a brow at her sudden change of character. The girl wouldn't meet his eye and she looked terribly uncomfortable. He smirked.

"Sorry girly, but you've outstayed your lodging. Even generous people like me have their limits," he turned his back to her gaping expression and turned on the faucet.

"Listen! This is really, really important! Hey you bastard listen to me!" Sougo rolled his eyes at her futile methods of getting his attention and continued on washing the dishes. He then cursed when he felt a stinging sensation on his foot. The little twat actually stepped on his foot!

He turned around to see her smug expression, which he challenged with an irritated look.

"What the hell do you want!?" He ground out through clenched teeth. She paid no heed to his anger.

"Let me stay over for a little while," she shrugged, "I promise I won't do anything criminal."

_Like you haven't already_, Sougo thought. Rubbing his temples once again, he knew this situation was going nowhere. _Throw her out Sougo_ kept going through his mind, but what was he to do? The girl looked like she had nowhere to go and he didn't want charges pressed against him if she deemed it necessary to call him out for child neglect (or animal abuse).

"How long is a 'while'?" he finally asked her, feeling tired and weary. Her expression immediately brightened and she flashed him an annoying grin.

"Two . . . or three days," she happily replied.

He groaned and slapped his hand on his face. _This day turned out a lot worse than I expected._ The dishes were abandoned as he dragged himself to his couch and sprawled on top of it. His eyelids sagged as he inhaled deeply. _Let this day end already_, he thought. He cracked one eye open to look at his new unwanted companion sitting across from him.

"Come again?" he mumbled, feeling sleepy.

"Kagura . . . my uh name is Kagura," she told him hesitantly.

"Okita Sougo," was his reply before he succumbed to sleep.

**tbc**

* * *

I love rainy weather and this came to mind. Who knows where this story is going.

¯\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
